The Lookout Crew
This is a Fan-Fiction written by Silver Shenron. Chapter 1 The Crew...Brave...Noble...Powerful...they were Earth's true guardians...Defenders of the light...Sworn enemies of all that is evil and dark...They would rush into any battle without hesitation...They were never afraid...They would never back down...Some say that they were myths and nothing more...Well, they are wrong. I was lucky enough to fight alongside them. The ORIGINAL group of guys. Not these embaressing new guys who claim themselves to be heroes. The Crew were real heroes. People would watch us fight on TV or even in person in rain,snow,hail,or brutal winds. There were always people watching us. They didn't care that they could be hit by a stray blast at any moment. It didn't matter to them. They would stand there just to catch a glimpse at what the extent of being's power really was. They were like a well oiled machine. They marched into every fight knowing they might not make it back. But it didn't matter to them. They were charged with protecting this universe. And they would do it, no matter what the cost... Zion: ...Whoa...What's that huge tower? -Slowly walks forwards- Wow... -Gazes upon the enormous tower- Zion begins to climb the tower to reach the top... Zion: Whew,finally made it. This place is even bigger on the top! -Slowly walks around the Lookout- Damn...This place is awesome. Huh? -Hears a giant explosion and looks toward the sound- What the hell is that!? I gotta get there fast! -Flies to the location of the explosion- A small city is in ruin...buildings are on fire...the people that managed to survive are panicking and screaming...Zion arrives to be face to face with the mastermind behind this chaos... Zion: Who the hell are you!? ???: HAHAHA! You dare ask ME such a question with no respect!? I am King Mondo! The true king of the world! Zion: Oh great. You're one of those "Try to be a tough guy villain" aren't you? Well, let's get this over with then. Police officers direct all the people to the only safe building that stands in the ruin... King Mondo: Oh, my dear boy, you are so confused. I am your worst nightmare! -Motions his hand and numerous tanks and an army of soldiers march in- Zion: Damn...-Powers up and rushes at the army- Soldier: -Stabs Zion with a knife- Zion: AHHH!!! -Gets shot by bullets- King Mondo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! KILL HIM!!! Two warriors stand on top of a mountain overlooking the chaotic city... Warrior 1: ...Shall we assist him,Master? Warrior 2: We wait for now. We musn't get involved with something like this if we don't need to. Warrior 1: As you wish. Zion continues to struggle with the army... Zion: AHHHHH!!! -Gets hit by a tank's fire- Soldier: -Kicks Zion to the ground- All Soldiers: -Point their weapons at the fallen Zion- Mondo: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Now, finish off this incolent pest Suddenly, another warrior races in and lifts Zion off the ground to save him from the gunfire... Zion: ..Wha? ???: Relax,the name's Kuzon. Nice to meet you Zion: Thanks,Kuzon. I'm Zion. Kuzon: Alright,Zion. Let's finish these guys off. The two warriors land on the ground and rush at the army... Kuzon: -Kicks a few soldiers,blasts a few more- Zion: -Punches a soldier straight through a tank, grabs a tank's cannon and throws it at another tank- Mondo: Grrrrr...WE NEED AIRSUPPORT! Numerous planes fly over the heads of Kuzon and Zion all dropping bombs that the warriors will not be able to stop before impact... Warrior 1: Master! Warrior 2: Relax...Look out there... Another warrior rushes in to stop the bombs before they explode... ???: TAKE THIS -Drops the bombs onto the army's tanks- Kuzon: Who's that? ???: -Rushes past Kuzon- The name's Ian! -Punches a soldier in the balls- Zion: Ian? The hell you doing here? Ian: I'm here to fight,Zion! Kuzon: You two know each other? Zion: Yeah, he's my brother but I haven't seen him in forever! Ian: Yeah sorry about that...Had to go train like you,bro! Soldier: -Shoots a bullet in Ian's back- Ian: Yeah and-...-Turns around- No! -Fires a blast at the soldier- Kuzon: Yeah we can catch up later. We gotta keep fighting the good fight! Police officers continue ordering people and pulling others out of the rubble...Most of the alive citizens are huddled in the safe building... Zion: -Kicks one soldier all the way up to the mountain the other two warriors stand on- Warrior 1: Now,Master? Warrior 2: No...they can keep fighting... A man standing in the group of people in the safe building looks out at the fight... Man: I've gotta help...I know I've retired but...these people need me...-Rips off his buissness suit and is wearing battle armor,he then rushes out to the battle- Kuzon: -Punches a soldier into a tank- Soldier: -Holds a knife over Kuzon's head- Man: -Punches the soldier,saving Kuzon- Kuzon: Huh? Oh,thanks Mister! Man: Call me Tenchi...I'm here to help Mondo: Grrrrrr ENOUGH!!! NOW,TANKS FIRE AT THAT BUILDING! -Aims at the safe building- The people gasp and shudder... Warrior 1: Master! Warrior 2: Waaaiit... All the tanks aim their cannons... Zion: Oh no! Tenchi: Gotta try and stop 'em! -Fires some stray blasts at the tanks but they all miss- Warrior 1: MASTER! Warrior 2: ...Now! The tanks fire at the building and it crumbles in a huge explosion.. Warrior 1: -Catches falling rubble- Warrior 2: -Gets people out of the way- Warrior 1: -Creates a forcefield to save some more people from rubble- Warrior 2: SS! THE LITTLE GIRL! Warrior 1: -Turns around and rushes at the little girl and holds up a huge piece of rubble from behind his back- MASTER NOVA! A LITTLE HELP! Warrior 2: Not happenin' SS! -Still saving other people- Zion: They need our help! Let's go! The other warriors rush into the rubble and help out SS and Nova... Zion: -Gets the little girl out of the way- SS: Thank you for that -Drops the huge piece of rubble- Nova: -Catches a falling piece of rubble with Kuzon- Ian and Tenchi: -Help out the remaining people- SS: And now... -Blows up all of the tanks- Mondo: NOOOOOOOO!!! ENOUGH!! WIPE OUT ANYONE IN OUR PATH!! Tenchi: -Appears right in front of Mondo- ...No...-Punches him to the ground- Mondo: -Struggles to get back up- Got a little fight in you I see..I like that -Takes out his gun and nearly pulls the trigger- Zion: -Grabs Mondo's hand just in time,breaking it- It's over,Mondo. You've lost -Throws him to the ground- Kuzon,Ian,Nova and SS: -All corner the remaining soldiers near their leader- At that very moment,hundreds of police officers rush in to take away the vile forces of King Mondo... Police Comissioner: T-thank you. But, who are you? Zion: -Looks at the others then looks back to the Comissioner- We...are the Lookout Crew...sworn defenders of this world... With that,Zion took off. With the others deciding to follow him. They eventually reach the Lookout... Zion: -Lands- This is the place,you guys Nova: This is the place you were telling us about? Zion: Yep. It's gonna be our home now Kuzon: What? Zion: Think about it. We were all given this insane amount of power for a reason,right? Might as well use it to help people. And who knows...we might have a few challenges along the way! Tenchi: So you want us to leave our old lives behind...live on this huge ass tower...and fight bad guys for a living? Zion: Yeah! It'll be fun! Ian: I don't know,bro. This seems like it wouldn't work out very well. Zion: Oh come on Ian. Think about it, thousands of girls will be wanting you to save them. Ian: It'd be a "Miricle" for all that to happen..."Destiny" could bring me the perfect girl! Nova: Yeah sure,just don't end up shooting yourself of something if "Destiny" doesn't help you out Zion: So Ian's in...Kuzon? Kuzon: I'm always up for a challenge...sure,why not Zion: Awesome! Tenchi? Tenchi: I guess I've got nothing better to do Zion: And you,Nova? Nova: Sure Zion: Sweet! What about you? -Puts his hand out towards SS- SS: ...Yeah. Let's go save the world! -Shakes Zion's hand- Zion: Alright! And don't worry,I got us a name already Kuzon: A name? Zion: Yeah! Ian: What is it? Zion: Well, this place is kinda like a "worldy lookout of protection" right? Nova: Uh...not really at all but go on Zion: Well...we should call ourselves the "Lookout Crew"! Kuzon: Lookout...Crew? Zion: Yeah! It's perfect! And think about it, we could enlist some more members and get even stronger every single day! SS: I've always wanted to see the Big "Geti" Star...Maybe I will on this journey Nova: Oh come on SS, that is "Certainly Not" going to happen. Tenchi: What about a "man made of mirrors"? Zion: Ok,you've got a "Zero" percent chance of seeing that Kuzon: Hey, who knows. We might see an "Ancient Fighter" to challenge us! Zion: Alright alright enough breaking the 4th wall for one story. Now say it with me...LOOKOUT! All: CREEEEEWW!!!!